Kathends: Truth Time
by Teari
Summary: When fighting the forces of evil, our heros are tested on thier love, loaylty, and honor. Can they keep thier loved ones from harm, or must they help the devil to protect them?


Title: Kathends: Truth Time  
  
Chapter: Prologue (took from end of this story)  
  
Author: Teari (on RPG I'm known as a different name; but I like this name for my writings)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Parings: B&V (established throughout story); Eric & Adrianna (established at time of story);  
  
Ryo & Aria (established by middle of story);  
  
Aoura & Garreth (these two are engaged at time of story);  
  
Aoura & Big Jason (established by 1/3 of the way into the story…then kinda drops off.)  
  
Ryo & Aoura (never [much to my annoyance] established; very much implied)  
  
Warnings: Okay, first and foremost, this is an AU.  
  
That means it's an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Second, this *ENTIRE* story is based off of an RPG I'm in. I was asked to do a behind the scenes story for a *specific* time and place, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Now, if anyone else wants me to write more of this fic-based on the same RPG, ask first.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I do not own DBZ, yadda, yadda, yadda. You all know the rest, I won't bore you. Now, as I mentioned before, this fic is based off an RPG I'm in. Not all of these characters are mine. The only ones that are mine (i.e.-the ones I *OWN*; please do not use) are: Kayil, Garreth, Aoura, Jati, His Lordship, and Anee.  
  
I also do not own Life, the Universe and Everything-no, wait, I DO actually have the book, but all copyrights belong to the author-I'm just mentioning it anyway. And the other books I name are all my own titles, insofar as I know.  
  
I *DO NOT OWN* these characters:  
  
Eric, Ryo, Roberta, Big Jason, Chibi Jason, Raven, Raze, Aspen, Adrianna, and Aria…O_O…let's just say that I don't own any other characters that pop up, shall we? But, I *did* ask for permission to use *all* of the characters that appear who I do *NOT* own, and I received it, all from the characters current owners.  
  
Other:  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
*emphasis*  
  
dreaming  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
*********-scene change  
  
ALL CAPS-speaking strongly, firmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~- Beginning and end of flashback  
  
Slight cursing, but it doesn't appear until later.  
  
(words)-a point, pronunciation, feeling, sound heard in thought I'm trying to get across.  
  
Aoura, Kayil, Jati, Anee, and His Lordship:  
  
These individuals are all members of the Kathends race. IT is a race I *MADE UP*, and therefore *OWN* If anyone has any questions regarding how I make them act, it can be explained in the terms of their culture, and their gender roles.  
  
Garreth:  
  
Human who was born on Earth, but raised in space with his mom since he was one year old. About five years before this story starts, he and him mom crashed-landed on the Kathends home planet. He and his mother stayed on that planet; and he considers himself more Kathends than human.  
  
Words:  
  
okay…here are some words that are going to pop up *a lot*. They are all from the Kathends language.  
  
Not right away, but a lot.  
  
Kidera- (K-deer-a): child, precious  
  
Vitterin-  
  
(vit-tur-in): a small, fox/mouse like animal on Kathends. It's got a short bushy tail, the body of a fox, and has the face of a mouse. It is considered a pest, simply because, like the fox, it has a history of tales that say it "outwits" the sentient beings. It is about the size of a housecat, and is kept for a pet too. Used as a nickname. : various meanings. "Pest" when person is being annoying; "Pet" when a person is being referred to affectionately; "Vermin" when used as a term of disgust.  
  
As your ladyship/lordship commands, so I shall endeavor to endure:  
  
Okay, not a word, but a phrase. It's a fairly common one (in the RPG and in this story), so I put it there.  
  
What it means is: a person shall try to do something that was asked of them, no matter how hard it is, or what they have to go through. Um…note that this *doesn't* specify the level of "trying" or "endure-ness", please.  
  
Feedback: Sure-this story I want People to *criticize* really, really, really hard.  
  
  
  
Um…. I think that's all…to the story:  
  
******************************  
  
1 Truth Time  
  
Shaking, and trembling, with gooseflesh tickling up and down her arms, Bulma pressed her hands to her arms and began to rub her arms violently. She kept on doing this, rubbing harder and harder until her skin became red and sore, but she didn't seem to notice. Vegeta did, and taking one look at the situation, he let out a disgusted snort.  
  
Bulma looked at him, and frowned, but didn't say anything. After all, this wasn't her fault-Vegeta didn't *have* to make her feel worse, but she knew that as much as she needed closure on what had happened, so did Vegeta. Maybe more. After all, he lived through worse humiliation than the experiments that Bulma survived. Still…. There were times that he should have been more aware of his reactions, and Bulma couldn't help but feel as if this was one of them. And she so desperately wanted to tell him so; just to see what he'd say to her-but, she didn't dare.  
  
Not after what happened. And Vegeta knew this. Naturally, that didn't stop him from being completely insensitive about it-he thought if he pushed Bulma to the edge, she would find out that what had been done didn't change anything about her. But, it was difficult to do that-Vegeta needed privacy for it; a house full of strangers wasn't what he had in mind.  
  
~Of course, Trunks and Pan aren't strangers…but they have been gone *too* long…they should have been here sooner. And Raze…. Well…. Hearing how *HE* came about certainly hasn't helped-in fact, it's made things worse. Bastard…. How *dare* he? ~  
  
Vegeta growled out loud with this thought, and looked around for something to smash. There wasn't much, as Bulma knew her husband's temperament well.  
  
He shook his head; his stone hard face a mask. "I'm going to bed." he muttered, barley loud enough to be heard. Bulma absentmindedly nodded, and tried to sound cheerful. "Okay dear, I'll be along in a moment."  
  
~Kami…I sound like my mother…oh…. How did this happen? ~ Sighing, Bulma shook her head. She knew how this happened-after all, she *was* there. But…that didn't help her. Taken from her home, pressed into the service of a madman, a terrorist who knew no fear. A man who still struck fear into her heart-for he did what no other had. He took her from her home, her family, and friends, and turned her into a woman who didn't care about them. A woman whose hate had been multiplied so many times that it knew no bounds; Bulma knew that she would have died to kill Vegeta as well as the others. He made her a woman who had no conscience.  
  
Rubbing her hands up and down faster, Bulma couldn't help but think about this…of all the things she had lived though; this was by far the worse. He was the first person to change her-to make her into a person she never thought she could be. A person who enjoyed the suffering of others and a person wanted to see it happen.  
  
"I was a monster…. I can't believe it. He…how…I enjoyed it." Bulma shook her head, as tears streamlined down her face.  
  
Vegeta walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Bulma. The room that had been void of her presence for the last few weeks, ever since the incident. She avoided him as well as anything and anyone that had to do with what happened to her.  
  
Including her inventions, which had over time, became a symbol of hope and peace to everyone they knew. With Bulma working on one of her latest inventions and letting time slip buy, the moment she was told of anything exciting, the exciting part was usually over. Then, she had gone back to her inventions with vigor that only a few people could keep up with. Now, her lab stood empty, and silent. Vegeta didn't allow himself to think that things might not turn out all right this time. They had to.  
  
~She needs to do something-always sitting there, thinking I don't hear her cry. Bastard…. I'll kill him for what he put my wife through…. Damn that Ryo. ~  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he entered their room. He would wait for her- he wouldn't dare push her on this matter. After all, he waited before; he'd wait again. He found himself almost wishing for the three years that he had trained here-at least then there was only Yamcha to contend with-now, Vegeta faced a much stronger adversary. He had to help his wife, but how- especially when she didn't want to be helped?  
  
~I'll have to see here tonight. Maybe…. I should…talk with her? No; then she'll start thinking there's something wrong with me. Hmmm…Pan's staying with us; so is that Raven girl, Raze, and Trunks. Not one of them knows what she's gone through-and she won't tell them. She doesn't want them to think anything is wrong. Perhaps it's a good thing Trunks came home; she'll try to be brave for his sake. And for the others. ~  
  
Yet, he didn't want to jinx it-Bulma could just as easily sleep in her lab. It happened often enough; Pan and Trunks wouldn't question it. If Raze or Raven wondered about that, Pan and Trunks could tell them that it happened all the time-especially when Bulma would be working on a new invention.  
  
~But that would mean working. Which is something she's not ready to do yet. We should have killed him. The only problem with that would have been that we couldn't. And the idiot Kakerrot disappeared in the middle of it-so did his brat sons. And Trunks didn't show up once. ~  
  
Vegeta snorted at that as he undressed. He couldn't really blame Trunks for not showing up; he was busy trying to find himself across the globe. And Vegeta knew that he could have easily gotten a hold of him.  
  
Yet, he didn't. Maybe it was because he didn't want Trunks to see what his mother had become; maybe it was because Vegeta didn't want to appeal for help, even from his own son. Then again…it could have just been the fact there were so many people, and only one of Ryo.  
  
Vegeta snorted at this thought, sat on his side of the bed, and rolled over, pretending to sleep. He didn't want to scare Bulma off on the slim chance that she would come to her own bed tonight.  
  
When Bulma entered the room, it was well past midnight; in fact, the sun was almost up. And she was exhausted… After making sure that Pan was staying the night, Bulma insisted on cleaning the room herself-even though she had robots to spare to do it. And while she was doing that she was also gossiping with Pan-and failing miserably at it. No matter how hard Bulma tried, she couldn't keep focused. Luckily for her, Pan thought it was just because she had been overworked.  
  
~If you only knew, Panny. If you only knew. ~  
  
Bulma thought to herself as Pan mentioned that a vacation would do her some good. Bulma sighed, and rubbed her eyes as she opened a window.  
  
It was fairly warm, and she wanted to let the morning breeze in; yawning, she quickly changed into an old nightgown, and began to move toward the bed.  
  
~Vegeta…. he still sleeps in our bed?~ Bulma blinked, as if she were trying see straight  
  
~That's…but…. I'm…Kami…he really does love me, doesn't he? This must not be easy for him…but, he's gone through this type of thing before. Or, to be more precise, he went though a more permanent version of this. And he managed to undo most of it. ~  
  
Bulma frowned as this thought came to her. After all, Vegeta didn't really try to change until Freiza was gone. Then there was the threat of the androids, Cell, Buu, and countless other enemies that she had long forgotten the names of. Still, he was rather…cold at times.  
  
But, he was there. Like now. And he wasn't pushing her for anything; that, she was grateful for; but she shook her head.  
  
"You surprise me, Veggie." she said, as she pulled the covers up around her.  
  
Vegeta slowly monitored his breathing; Bulma was here. In their bed. It didn't matter that it was almost sunrise; she was here now.  
  
~This is where she belongs. Hmm…I wonder what she'd do if I reached out to her? Lately, she's been rather…distant. Won't even get into arguments. ~  
  
Vegeta let a small smirk float across his face as he heard Bulma's voice. It had been too long since he last heard her sweet, compassionate, gentle, harpy-like voice. To let her know that he heard her as well as to inform her that he didn't plan on going anywhere, he pulled his arm out from under him, and placed it around her waist, shifting his body slightly to be closer to her.  
  
Bulma felt something move around her waist, and she immediately tensed, and her eyes immediately opened. Looking at her waist, she saw Vegeta's arm wrapped around her, and when she turned her face, he looked back at her.  
  
Neither said a word, both were too busy trying to send messages that neither of them could possibly put words into. Vegeta's brown eyes looked into Bulma's baby-blues, and he slowly pulled her to him. She gasped, and stiffened as he did so; yet she couldn't break her gaze away from his eyes. Finally, she leaned her head into his shoulder, and Vegeta sighed. Rubbing her back in small circles, he leaned his head close to hers.  
  
"I won't let him come near you again, woman. If I see him, I swear to you- no matter what I'm doing, I will stop it, and not let him get away without answer for this."  
  
~Whatever happened to not talking to her? ~ He wondered idly, as he held on to her tightly.  
  
Bulma let the silent tears come, as she buried her head into his shoulder. Clutching at him, she shook her head, and sighed. Forcing herself to not give into hate, she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Vegeta…I just want him to stay away from me."  
  
"He's locked away. Put in the dead zone by that girl who was on his ship-  
  
whatshername? -the one with the dark purple hair; she stopped him." Vegeta's voice was oddly detached.  
  
"Aoura." Bulma corrected absentmindedly, once more laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad to know we can trust her."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Trust isn't a word I'd use around her. She's got an odd definition of it."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, a slight scowl plastered on his face; Bulma tried to not wince at it-there were to many memories about the freighting looks she remembered- but the pain of what happened was still too intense. Vegeta's face quickly became crossed with a dark, concerned look as Bulma looked as if she were in pain. Releasing her, he looked up at the ceiling, and put his hands on either side of him.  
  
"Meaning that she didn't want him dead, only stopped. She wouldn't raise a finger to prevent him from doing any of this-Kami alone knows why-but she was the one to put him away." He was giving her space now, not sure of what to do. That look on her face had.... had what? Made him a coward? Vegeta shook his head; he didn't know what had happened.  
  
~No..I know what happened. I...that look...I scared her. ~ Vegeta shot a look at Bulma's face; she looked puzzled, and more than a little lost. ~Or reminded her of Ryo. I won't push her. I won't push her. I won't push her. ~  
  
Bulma frowned; she felt safe in Vegeta's embrace, so why did he let her go? Did he think he was hurting her? Shaking her head, she turned to face the ceiling as well. Playing with her fingers, as she thought this information out, a part of her couldn't help but be angry with Aoura. Yet, a much larger part of her was happy she didn't have to face him again; knowing that he was put in a place no one had ever escaped from-well, that she could remember being told about-had given her a type of peace.  
  
~Perhaps, now, I can finally move on with my life, knowing that he's not going to be there to destroy it. I do feel sorry for Ryo, though even after all he did to me, I still can't believe what Freiza turned him into I wish Vegeta had tried harder to get him out of that place…it must be extremely hard for him to trust anyone. And yet, he trusted Aoura. More than anyone- he trusted her. And she put him away…I wonder if he was expecting that? To be hurt your entire life, and find a person you believe you can trust, only to be betrayed. Yet somehow, I don't think we've seen the last of Ryo. Even if Aoura *did* put him away, I saw how they reacted toward one another…even when others were in the room. (sigh) I don't know. I just feel as if she left an opening for him to come back, I guess. Hmmm…if she did that, then Vegeta's right. She *does* have an odd definition of the word 'trust'. ~  
  
Yet, she still didn't feel completely safe. Finally growing bored looking at her hands, and listing to Vegeta breath, she closed her eyes, and interlaced her fingers with Vegeta's.  
  
He had to know that she was willing to get her life back.  
  
He squeezed her hand.  
  
Chapter two  
  
(rumble)  
  
Bulma frowned, and looked out the open window. She had thought she'd heard something. Vegeta was sleeping, or at least, pretending to sleep, so she wasn't sure if she were hearing things or not.  
  
(Rumble)  
  
Bulma sat up. She had defiantly heard something that time. Looking on her right, she gave a faint smile as she saw Vegeta-and he was actually sleeping.  
  
~That's not something that happens very often. He must be more tired than I've given him credit for. ~  
  
(RUMBLE)  
  
Bulma shook her head, and got out of bed as a particularly large 'rumble' could be heard. She sighed, and looked wistfully out of the window- it was a beautiful sunrise.  
  
~And to think that it's going to be ruined because of the rain. ~  
  
Bulma stood for a while, admiring the beauty of the sunrise, before she shut the window blinds. As she was doing that however, a large, bright red flash of light shone, and Bulma knew immediately what it was. It was a chi blast-and a large one at that. Bulma shook her head, as she stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed.  
  
"Vegeta. Vegeta-wake up. Vegeta…. oh, wake up!" Bulma began hysterically, trying to not cry. She put her hand, which was shaking, and began to shake Vegeta. He didn't move, and Bulma began to curse his Sayjin physiology, tears starting to come. She kept trying to wake him up.  
  
"Veg-(hic)-ta! Ve-(hic)-geta!" Bulma shook her head, as she started hiccupping, unable to stop. Why wasn't Vegeta waking up? Anger at her husband, fear at what that blast might have been, and crying without shame, Bulma slapped Vegeta as hard as she could on the shoulder, then collapsed on it, sobs escaping from her throat.  
  
Pan woke up, and yawned, stretching, she frowned as she felt an unfamiliar chi rise. Frowning, and wondering what it was about-she'd been feeling a lot of unfamiliar chi's recently-she took off her covers, and looked out the window, wondering if the chi signal was close by. Soon, she felt the chi peak out, as a bright, red light flashed from over the horizon, and stayed glowing for several moments.  
  
~And I'll be no one will explain to me exactly what, or who that was either. Honestly, I'm not a child anymore. ~  
  
This bitter thought rolled through Pan's head, as her face deepened into a frown. Bulma's chi was rising as well, and stayed-no, was staying- rather high. Vegeta's chi was low, indicating that he was not impressed by the either the strange chi, or Bulma's chi which, as far as Pan could tell, was rising for no reason.  
  
~Great. I can sense several strange chi's, Bulma-san's chi is higher than I've ever felt it before, and Vegeta doesn't seem to care. I can't sense anyone from my family, and when I decide to come looking for them, I don't even get told what's been going on since I've been gone. I only returned last night, and already I remember why I left for the States in the first place. ~  
  
Yet, Pan couldn't help but be worried. Bulma's chi almost never rose- not even when she was fighting with Vegeta, or frustrated on any new experiment. Through everything, of which Pan was always left out on, Bulma was never worried, or anxious. In fact, some of the most peaceful times Pan could remember were when her mom, Juun, Joe, Marron, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi, Launch, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Master Roshi, Oolong, Paur, and her grandfather, Hercule Satan, were all together. Krillin, Vegeta, Goku, Piccalo, Gohan, Tein, and Choutzu were almost always somewhere else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, don't worry about your, Father, Panny." Videl, cheerfully said, giving Pan a great big grin as she was lifted into her mother's arms.  
  
"Why?" Pan's voice came, her piping young voice similar to Choutzu's.  
  
"Because he, along with your Granddad Goku, Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Krillin, Uncle Tein, Uncle Choustzu, Uncle Piccalo, and Uncle Vegeta are all off saving the world, of course." Her grandmother, Chi-Chi answered, in a very loud voice.  
  
Everyone laughed, including her mom.  
  
"I want to save the world!" Pan had called out, to be heard over the laughter.  
  
Vdeil's face was one of shock, and the color drained out of it. Before Pan could say anything, however, Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Panny, saving the world is dangerous business. You'd had better wait until you are older to even think about it, alright?"  
  
Pan nodded, seeing that her mother couldn't answer; Chi-Chi was quiet, and everyone else was suddenly very tense. She didn't know what to do; yet she knew what Bulma was asking her. "Hai, Bulma-san." She respectfully replied.  
  
Watching her mother's face, Pan saw the color slowly begin to enter into it, and she looked far more normal. Videl nodded her thanks to Bulma, and picked up Pan.  
  
"Come on-let's go play in the pool, huh?" she said with forced cheerfulness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And through those times of relative peace, she could remember other times as well-when everyone wanted to be out with Goku, Vegeta, Krillin- fighting the most recent threat, whoever it was. Bulma was the one voice of reason, the one that calmed everyone down, and kept them focused on the larger picture. Pan let out a frustrated sigh. She had no idea what larger picture Bulma was talking about back then, and she didn't know what it was now. In fact, she wasn't even sure why her father had bothered to train her, if he didn't expect her to want to fight. Well, she would show them. She wasn't going to give up.  
  
Across the hallway, Raven shook her head. There was something amiss about this planet…something very strange.  
  
~Then again, it may just be my imagination; I've never been to the surface before, after all. ~  
  
Yet, Raven still felt as if something were off…she didn't know what, but something. Leaving her room, she headed down to where Raze had pointed out the bathroom, and she quickly stepped into the shower.  
  
Raze shook his head, and groaned. Tossing and turning, he unwittingly flattened his bed; yet he didn't wake up. His muscles were contracting and pulling him in every direction, making him unable to commutate in anyway. As a small whimper escaped his throat, he clutched at the sides of the bed, his metal claws extending into the bed.  
  
Pan jumped; she heard a noise, and it was getting louder. It wasn't Bulma, although her tears could be heard all the way into the hall. Pan had half a mind to barge into her room, and see what was upsetting her, but Bulma had a strict rule-no one was to enter any door in her house unless it was open. Bulma's door was closed and Pan didn't dare enter it without permission.  
  
Besides that, she could feel that unfamiliar chi growing, along with Bulma's. She leaned against the wall to Bulma's room, hoping Vegeta would soon wake up. A loud slam interrupted her thought though, and she turned her head carefully to the sound. It was coming from Trunks' room. Pan looked down, and stayed where she was. It was no business of hers what that sound was. Especially when she could hear the shower running.  
  
~I didn't know Trunks was home…and I certainly didn't know he had a girlfriend. ~  
  
Pan's face deepened into a frown.  
  
**********************************  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start. Bulma was slapping him, crying, and doing her best to curse him. He sat up, and grabbed her arms as gently as possible-what was going on?  
  
One moment, he had been sleeping-a guilty habit he'd gotten into ever since Namek-and the next, his wife was crying, and sobbing as if there would be no tomorrow. That, added to a loud noise from somewhere else in the house had woken him up.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta's voice was question.  
  
Bulma looked up, and for a moment, it looked as if she were herself. With her eyes flashing from a clear, see-through blue, to a dark, swirling color, her shoulders straightening, all of it reminding Vegeta why he was attracted to her in the first place. He gazed at her, wonderment filling him as he paused, and looked into her eyes. "What's going on?" He asked, as gently as possible, trying to pretend that he didn't feel anything unusual.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma collapsed into his arms, snuggling herself into him as close as she could get. She was sobbing, tears clearly coming down her eyes. "Don't let it be Ryo. Don't let it be Ryo. Kami…don't let it be Ryo." Bulma spoke the last in a whisper, barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
Yet, she knew Vegeta heard her. Looking down at her Vegeta, sighed. He didn't want to leave-but what choice did he have? Frowning, he gently untangled Bulma from his arms, while she pleaded with him through her eyes.  
  
Vegeta paused, unsure of what to do. It was clear that Bulma didn't want him to leave, but he knew that she wouldn't say anything if he chose to go. She never did. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, he held her longer than he knew was necessary.  
  
"I'll be back." He whispered to her.  
  
Bulma nodded, and looked away glumly. Vegeta let her go, and stood by the open window. He saw the red chi-light, and he knew from the chi signature that made it didn't belong to Ryo.  
  
~One less thing to worry about. ~  
  
He thought as he tried to recognize whom it did belong to. It wasn't anyone he knew-although he did sense several people heading toward that direction.  
  
~They probably think its Ryo as well. Even if they know that the chi signature doesn't belong to him, they're still checking it out. Let me see, who's going…Big Jason, Chibi Jason, and…. Jake? Yes, that's Jake's. ~  
  
Vegeta flew off then, wondering what they'd find when they all got here.  
  
~And where is Kakerrot? He should be here. Damn that third-class Sayjin! ~  
  
***************************************  
  
Vegeta paused, and frowned. Coming from his right, Chibi Jason and Jake, from the front, Jason. No one came from the left, which surprised him. He'd thought for sure that Piccalo, or Kakarrot would come. ~Hell, Baldly would even be welcome. Or Three-eyes.~  
  
Not letting it show how surprised he was, Vegeta continued to frown at the large crater in front of him. There was nothing there that he could see-nothing that he knew would have made it, at any rate. Yet, there was a curious sense of déjà vu that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"WHOA! This is a big hole!" Chibi Jason let out, his excitement boiling out into his voice. Vegeta glared at Chibi, and shook his head. His son was never so…forward. Jason stepped forward as well, and while astonishment wasn't written on his face, he nodded, looking at the barren landscape with a type of reverence.  
  
Vegeta, himself, couldn't help but feel the tinniest bit of respect for whoever had made this hole. Nothing was left with rock, as he surveyed the crater with a practiced edge. Strangely enough, it reminded him of several purges that he'd gone on, supervised and taken part in. A low growl escaped his throat, as it began to close up.  
  
~Well, at least I know I'm not the heartless monster that my wife accuses me of being.~ He chuckled at that, and shook his head. About a decade ago, he would have resisted that feeling of regret-or not felt it at all. He cast his sharp, onyx eyes about, and they fell on Chibi, who was imitating his own stance, like his son had done so many years ago. Vegeta frowned-he didn't know if he liked the idea of someone imitating him-and ignored Chibi.  
  
Jason, however, bent down, and picked up a rock, letting the dust crumble beneath his fingers. His face grew thoughtful as he spread out his awareness of other chi's, only to sense Piccalo's strong, reserved chi from the lookout, as well as Chibi's, Vegeta's, and Jake's, and a strong concentration of human chi. He grinned; it was comforting knowing that he was being looked after; and turned his attention back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Jake, any idea what could have caused this?" He called, over to the edge, where he was standing.  
  
Jake shook his head, and raised his voice so it would carry over the crater. "Not a clue. Anyone alive down there?"  
  
"No." Vegeta's voice was gruff. "If there were any survivors, they'd have to come from the center-I've seen this type of thing before."  
  
"COOL! Tell me where!" Chibi leapt forward, forgetting all about acting like Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's face grew detached, and he shot a look at Chibi Jason, an indication that he needed to get himself under control.  
  
"CHIBI! Now is so not the time to be acting like you're ten!" Big Jason yelled, his voice teasing but firm.  
  
"But-I am ten!"  
  
"This is not a discussion we should be having here." Jason's voice was firm.  
  
"B…b-but-I just-I want…." Chibi's voice trailed off as his older self's face grew harsh and determined.  
  
"Now is *not* the time, Chibi, to be talking about where Vegeta's seen this stuff before."  
  
Chibi's face grew downcast, and in a fit of fury, Chibi jumped into the air, and flew off, his aura glowing dangerously. Jason sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"Darn kids." He said ruefully to Vegeta and Jake.  
  
Jake looked out, and frowned. Something didn't feel right. ~It's strange…I know what Vegeta's talking about. I think I've seen this before, too. But where? I know so little about myself…I could have seen this anywhere.~  
  
"Something wrong?" Vegeta's gruff voice called out, his back stiff and unyielding as he appeared to be looking at the crater once more.  
  
~I wonder where that kid's going…with as much anger as he has, that's not a good thing. I can't believe I've promoted myself to a babysitter.~  
  
"No; I'm just wondering what could have caused this. I don't think it was an asteroid, or a comet." Jake answered, slowly stepping into the hole. "For one, it's too big-anything made of a rock or metal this size that didn't burn up in the Earth's atmosphere would surely destroy it."  
  
Jason nodded, then bent down once more. As he ran some dust beneath his fingers, he shrugged. "I don't know what else would have caused this; the dust is so fine, you'd think there was an explosion."  
  
Vegeta snorted, and shook his head. "There was an explosion-one of chi. You all felt it, didn't you? We all came out because we thought it might have been Ryo again."  
  
"Which reminds me-why didn't you stay with your lady?" Jake asked suddenly, his voice sharper than he meant it to be.  
  
Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed, he gave a sly grin, and grunted. "What's it to you? My wife is my concern-not yours."  
  
"Vegeta's right, Jake. Let's not worry about Bulma-she has her own problems to deal with right now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Like everyone else, my wife was a victim of Ryo's, Jacob." Vegeta's voice grew tense, and stayed grim. However, a little anger could still be heard, seeping into his voice like a poison. "I'd appreciate it if Ryo could be brought to justice."  
  
"He's in the dead zone, Vegeta. No one can come out of it. Lady Aoura put him there herself." Jason's voice was calm, yet his tone was bland. It was as if he was preparing himself for a fight.  
  
"It's not unbreakable." Vegeta said, his tone signifying that the talk was over.  
  
"Then, why put –"  
  
"Shut up." Vegeta said, cutting Jake off. "I don't want to hear it. Since it's clear that no one's here, we'd better leave. I'm sure the police will be here soon, and I don't think any of us wish to talk to them, now do we?"  
  
Jake shook his head, unsure of what he'd done to get Vegeta so mad at him. ~All I did was offer a suggestion! I guess it doesn't pay to have opinions.~  
  
Jason nodded, agreeing with Vegeta that now was the time to leave. "So…all we know for sure is that this was caused by chi…..great. That tells us a lot."  
  
Vegeta ignored the sarcasm in Jason's voice, and gave a brief nod. "Actually, it tells me quite a bit." His voice was smug.  
  
"OH? Like what?" Jake asked, his voice cutting in, curious.  
  
~I shouldn't have opened my mouth-all I'm going to do is get shot down again.~  
  
"Well, if you'd pay attention, you'd know, wouldn't you?" Vegeta said, as he took off. "Oh, and Jason?"  
  
Jason cocked his head to his side. "Yes, my prince?" He asked, tiredly.  
  
"Keep an eye on Chibi. Angry Sayjins make for bad company."  
  
Jake shook his head, a puzzled look coming over his face.  
  
~Am I hearing right? Vegeta, offering family advice?~  
  
Jason's face broke into a grin that was reminiscent of Goku, and he chuckled at Vegeta's grimace. "Don't worry. I know where he went."  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
Garreth shook his head, letting out a small, barely audible sigh as he watched the lithe, athletic woman in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he leaned his back into the wall, briefly wondering if the female race had an instinctive need to always be-or at least appear-in such hurry. Knowing, however that if voiced any opinion, it would be fought with, and debased in the same breath, he couldn't help but be amused as he took in the sight.  
  
Lady Aoura's clothes were everywhere-and she was in the closet. Like a whirlwind, she was throwing everything she owned everywhere. There didn't seem to be any order to it; in one pile there was an assortment of underwear, halter-tops, and silk dresses, in a second there were clothes that she hadn't been able to wear since she was five with more than a good measure of some of her most expensive dresses. In a third, there was an assortment of pants, jumpers, skirts, and a number of oddly cut cloth pieces.  
  
"What?"  
  
He didn't raise his head at His Ladyship's questioning voice, and wordlessly shook his head.  
  
"No…you said something."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Not."  
  
"So."  
  
"Not." Garreth's head rose, and he flashed Aoura a toothy grin.  
  
"So." Aoura nodded in return, and bended over, once more throwing clothes behind her, in front of her, and to her sides.  
  
"No-ooot."  
  
Aoura's head shot up, and she gave him a mock angry glare. "Soooo- oh." She said, standing up.  
  
Garreth rolled his eyes, and raised his hands in mock surrender. His voice took on a slightly slow, and clipped speech, with his body movements becoming exaggerated as Aoura began walking to him. " Ah think not, dearie." Quickly, he began to pretend he was fighting someone.  
  
Aoura stopped right in front of Garreth, watching him do exaggerated jabs and punches, her face growing amused. Letting out a small 'tsk' sound, she shifted her weight from foot to foot as Garreth's moves became more and more laughable.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you're not being serious." Her voice was as dry as Garreth once more took up his slow, clipped speech.  
  
" Tha-at so-oh?" He slowed his body so that his punches and jabs lost the fluidity that made them so easy to laugh at.  
  
Aoura's gray eyes bore into Garreth's green ones, and she gave short, commanding nod.  
  
"Yep." She looked away then, and began picking up her clothes once more, throwing them this time at Garreth. One of her silk skirts hit him in the face, and he stopped his punches and jabs, as he caught it.  
  
"Well….I've always wondered how I could get under your skirts." He said, dropping his fake accent, and settling for a deep, teasing tone.  
  
Aoura's body stiffened slightly, then it relaxed as she gave a small, short laugh. "You want me to throw more of my…skirts your way?" Her voice too, was slightly teasing, and she shot an amused look over at Garreth.  
  
~ Did he realize what he just said?~  
  
Garreth, for his part, looked puzzled, and somewhat shocked. "What a scandalous thing to say, Lady!" He continued in his teasing manner.  
  
"Uh-uh…after all, I hear you know a few of them rather…intimately."  
  
Garreth shook his head and sighed. ~I'm never going to get her to take a joke.~ "Whatever you've heard, it's wrong." He said, carelessly, as if it didn't matter what she heard. ~What is she doing? For that matter, what she talking about?~  
  
Aoura pouted, then went back to shifting through all of her clothes. It wasn't her fault if Garreth knew her maids intimately…and it certainly wasn't her fault that several words had come to have double meanings either. Especially since coming to Earth, many of her people had began speaking in slang, using words like 'skirt' when referring to her female servants. She rolled her eyes, and once more began moving the clothes all over the place; if Garreth couldn't take a joke, then it wasn't her job to enlighten him.  
  
"What are you doing?" His voice filled with curiosity. ~And for that matter, what in the nine gates of hell did I do to make her so angry? I'm just trying to joke with her, so why is she pretending that everything's alright? I know she's gotten back from being kidnapped by Ryo, but people worse than him have kidnapped her before. I've never seen her act like this before.~  
  
Aoura sighed, and raised her hands up, and turned around, spreading them wide. "Cleaning out my closet?" Her voice was sarcastic, as if trying to imply any fool could see what she was doing.  
  
"You have skirts for that."  
  
"Choosing something to wear?" Aoura ignored the mention of the slang term for her maids, and frowned.  
  
~Great. *NOW* he decides to understand the skirt reference.~  
  
"You have clothes on." Garreth ignored her sarcastic voice, and her scowling face. He wondered what was wrong-normally, Aoura was neater than a pin, yet here she was, in her most gods-awful clothes, throwing everything she did have to wear in piles, and then spreading those piles out all across her room.  
  
"Well- maybe I'm just….being random." Aoura's eyes darted to the floor, avoiding Garreth's.  
  
Garreth snorted, and shook his head. She was avoiding his question, which meant it was something really serious. " Tell me." His voice was quiet, yet full of command.  
  
Aoura lifted her head, narrowing her gray eyes, then she spun around without a word. Her dark purple hair flew around her face, and she quickly put it1 into a small bun at the nape of her neck, imitating several of her maids. She began walking all around her room, this time not only throwing clothes, but jewelry, books, and she even moved all the furniture from her room into the hallway.  
  
Garreth's eyes narrowed, and he followed her, as if trying to figure out what she was doing by watching her actions. "I'm not helping until you tell me."  
  
Aoura faced him then, her face set and determined. "Did I say I wanted help? Or that I would tell you?" Her voice was hard, and she quickly moved away from Garreth as she began pushing and pulling at a desk, trying to force it to move.  
  
" You are upset over something-don't do this, Aoura." Garreth's voice was confrontational, and he looked around in disgust.  
  
~What is going on inside that head of hers!?~  
  
"Do what?" The tone of her voice made it clear that she knew what it was that she wasn't doing.  
  
"Stop pulling this bullshit on me."  
  
"I have bullshit?" she said, her voice becoming cheerful, and light. A bright smile could be seen at the corner of her lips.  
  
Garreth shook his head, and went over to her, pushing the desk toward him; it moved. "You know what I mean."  
  
She nodded, and concentrated on moving her part of the desk.  
  
"Listen to me." Garreth's voice held a note of urgency.  
  
"I am."  
  
Garreth snorted, and rolled his eyes. Taking her arm, he held it firmly, and waited until she turned to look at him. It took her five minutes.  
  
Aoura sighed, and her entire body heaved. Looking at Garreth, she blinked rapidly several times. "I miss him." She stated, simply, without pretense.  
  
Garreth's arm dropped, his face becoming red and contorted with anger. "Ryo." He stated, his voice bitter.  
  
Aoura nodded, holding her gaze.  
  
Garreth frowned, and let out a low growl. "I'll be training, M'lady." He said, trying to inject as much hate, and anger in the last word as possible. He gave a half-bow, and walked out the door at a brisk pace.  
  
~Ryo…the man she told me that I had to stop in order to prove myself worthy to her father. Never mind the fact that I'm in love with her-and have been for years. She's got feelings for that cruel, sadistic torturer. She's supposed to be married to me, and she's already having romantic feelings toward everyone! First it's Jason, now it's Ryo.  
  
Of all her kidnappers she had to go and actually develop feelings for-it had to be one who was the MOST like her father. That sick, arrogant, jerk. He's not good enough for her. No one is. Not even me.~  
  
Aoura watched Garreth go, his anger written upon his face, and his stance. She sighed, and let her head drop, her eyes welling with tears. ~Not for the first time in my life am I crying-but this time it's for me. Ryo. Gods………….I miss him. Bring him back. Please let him hear my last plea. Let him do as I ask. ~Aoura put her hand to her chest, and a small shiver went through her body. Just thinking about his name brought up so many feelings- lust, attraction, the feeling of being in control-all of it she'd felt before, with others.  
  
~And I know he felt the same-I certainly played on it. Heh. So did he. But…when did I actually start to care why he thought what he did, or what would have made his face light up with that glowing look on his face? Oh, my Garreth………how I've hurt you. And Jason. Gods…I am cruel.~  
  
At this self pitying thought, Aoura brushed away all tears, and shook her head. With a renewed determination, she set to work tearing her room apart.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Raze shook his head, and let out a loud sigh. "ooohh…I just had to go and hit my head, didn't I?" Raze's voice was groggy, and blinked several times, trying to clear it. Then, he sat up, and took a glance at his surroundings. He sighed as he looked down at the bed, and saw the claw marks in it. "Well…at least now I know why I hit my head." Focusing, he brought in his metal claws, and looked around the rest of the room.  
  
~I'll think about the marks later…right now, I just want to forget they exist.~  
  
A nightstand, closet, dresser. The door was off to his left, and he shook his head once more. Throwing off the covers, he put his legs over the right side of the bed and stood up. He yawned, and turned to face the bed. He felt his back pop and he then rotated his shoulders. He felt his face break into a grin, and he let out a small chuckle. That was the best night's sleep he'd had in years. He then raised his head, and took a look at the room that he had stayed in.  
  
The first thing that caught his attention was the nightstand next to him. There was a small lamp on it, as well as several books. Picking them up, Raze wrinkled his nose, and shook his head. "Understanding the Temporal Universe. Life, the Universe, and Everything. Evolutionary Theory : Evolving from Monkeys. Secrets of Business Depantsing. These are books? I can't believe that Mo-uh, Bulm-no, m-Bulma, expects anyone to read these." Raze put the books down, and looked up, turning his head to the left.  
  
"SH-iiitt." Raze blushed, and looked around, as if afraid someone heard. "This *must* be someone's room….why else would there be a picture of a that on the door?" He took a second look, and chuckled. "On the other hand, it's quite interesting." Tearing his gaze away, he was relived to see a closet door behind him. Opening it, he frowned.  
  
Most of the clothes were business suits…with matching shoes underneath them. Putting his head in, he began to move the hangers, and found several normal bodysuits. "Eh…Uh…what kind of person lives here?! They don't have any *normal* clothes." Shutting the door, he slapped his forehead. "Duh. That's their nice clothes. Everything else must be in the dresser." Raze bent down, and opened the middle drawer, and grinned. "I'm a genius." he said, beaming as he found several casual shirts. The bottom drawer held pants, shorts and socks, while the top had underwear, a towel, and several other odd and ends that Raze didn't make out. ~I don't even want to know what *that* thing does.~ Raze thought, eyeing something that looked like a long cucumber.  
  
"Well, Mo-Bulma *did* say to make myself at home. I'm sure she won't mind if I change…these look like they could fit." Raze said, going back to the middle and bottom drawer.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Pan shook her head; it was no business of hers who was in Bulma's house-and certainly no business of hers who Trunks saw. Yet, she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous-she'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember.  
  
~Where did Vegeta go? And what did Bulma mean by 'Don't let it be Ryo'? Who's Ryo?~  
  
Pan sighed, and stood up from her perch against the wall. After all, Bulma's tears could still be heard through the door, although, they weren't as hysterical as they were earlier. Knocking on the door, Pan twisted the handle, opening the door a crack, so Bulma would know it was her.  
  
"Bulma-it' me, Pan. Are you alright?"  
  
*************************  
  
Bulma stiffened as she heard Pan's voice. Straightening her shoulders, she smiled, and moved out of her bed. Putting on her cheerful face, and opening the door the rest of the way, she chuckled. "I'm fine, Panny. Why do you ask?"  
  
Pan paused; it was clear that Bulma was trying to shield her from something. But what, she didn't know. "I heard crying. And I felt a strange chi-well, several of them." Pan didn't say anymore, hoping Bulma would pick up the hint to tell her what she didn't know.  
  
Bulma however, gazed into Pan's eyes, and saw how worried she was, as well as how concerned she appeared to be. But, Bulma couldn't help but see an underlying layer of steel in Pan's brown eyes. It was the same that Videl had, and Chichi. It was the same that Bulma saw in her own eyes before Ryo existed. Bulma dropped her gaze, and shook her head, giving as big a smile as she could manage. "I'm fine. And the chi's you feel are Raven and Raze-you'll meet them at breakfast."  
  
Pan shook her head. " I heard crying, Bulma." She paused, unable to find words to say this without hurting her, yet knowing that there was no way around it. "Plus, you're eyes are red. Not to mention you're shaking slightly-and I know you aren't feeling yourself because you haven't yelled at me for opening your door without your permission yet."  
  
"I opened the door the rest of the way, Pan." Bulma's voice was firm, yet to Pan, it sounded insecure.  
  
Pan nodded. "That's what I mean, Bulma-san. You may have opened the door the rest of the way, but I opened first-and before you got to it. Normally, you'd yell at me for it. And last night-*you* were talking a million miles a minute, but you can't find anything to say right now other than 'I'M FINE' !?"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, and shook her head, as she tried to not listen to Pan's voice. It's harsh tone, and confrontational manner reminded her too much of her time under Ryo's control. Without thought, Bulma shivered, and her face dropped it's cheerful mask.  
  
"Why don't you tell me how I'm feeling then?" Bulma's voice became neutral-it neither sounded like she cared, or like she wanted to care. Her face grew detached, and she took several steps back from Pan, yet gave her no indication to enter.  
  
Pan frowned-this was something she hadn't expected. Bulma should be yelling, shouting, or cutting her down. Not acting like she didn't care. She took a step forward, and placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "I want to know what's going on."  
  
Bulma's face darkened, and a shudder passed through her body. She collapsed, and Pan caught her, unable to hid her surprise. Bulma held tight to her, and began to cry, her body shaking. "No, Panny, you don't." Bulma whispered.  
  
Once her shaking stopped, she gave Pan a smile-although it was a sad one, and sighed. "Let's go downstairs so you can meet Raze and Raven, hmm?"  
  
**************************  
  
Raven shook her head, and sighed. "Ooohh-that feels good." She shook her head once more, then she quickly flapped her wings, and giggled as feathers went everywhere, sticking to where puddles of water had accumulated during her shower.  
  
Not bothering to wrap a towel around herself-after all, why should one bother when one had wings?- she walked out of the bathroom, and to her room. An open door was on her left, and Raven could see the back of Bulma's head, as well as hear in irritated sigh.  
  
~Bulma must be talking to someone. It's probably Vegeta, hmmm…I wonder if they are having problems?~  
  
Yet, Raven didn't focus on that very much. Once she went to her room she waved her hand, and thought of what she'd like to wear-it wasn't often she was visiting the human world, and the last time she had visited the human world, less was *far* more appropriate than more. Yet, from what she could see, everyone here wore at least two layers of clothes.  
  
~Weird. It's like they're ashamed of their bodies….well, I'm just going to have to correct that. I'm going to show these humans what they *should* be wearing! After all, I'm the daughter of death. Who'd disobey me?~  
  
Quickly dressing into a tight leather pants, as well as a very reveling, bright red top, Raven grinned. ~Look out world! Here I come!~  
  
*************************************  
  
Raze looked at himself in the mirror. And then he frowned. "This doesn't look like me at *all*." He shook his head as he rolled his eyes. They were the only clothes he could find the dresser and closet that didn't look as if they belonged to a prince. And he wasn't going to wear those. After all, he wasn't some stuffy, rich, stuck-up person who could afford to act like a prince.  
  
~I can't believe she expected me to dress up! Well, I'm *NOT* going to. She may be my mother, but this is the first time I've met her. I won't be anything other than who I am….even if that means I'm stuck in this ridiculous shirt. It makes me look like a girl.~ Raze shook his head as he walked out the door, tugging at his shirt, and muttering something about how bright colors enabled a person to be a bigger target than they really were. As Raze continued this meaningless, pointlessness mutterings to himself, he suddenly felt something-no, someone, push into him. He looked up, just as a girl with long dark hair looked down.  
  
Raven snorted, and rolled her eyes. Who ran into her? As she lowered her gaze, she threw herself into a violent coughing fit. ~Who in hell dressed this man? He looks like a clown!~ While she wasn't tall by Pluto's standards, she did tower over most males and females on Earth. Yet, the clown was almost her height, and was blinking-no, staring-right at her breasts. "HEY!" she shouted, causing a pair of flashing onyx eyes to look up at her quickly.  
  
Raze drew his gaze away from the bright red color of the shirt. He blinked, and slowly, held out his hand. "Are you alright? I'm Raze."  
  
Raven looked at Raze, and satisfied that she wasn't going to have another coughing fit, nodded. "Raven." she responded, nodding coolly to Raze, and raising an eyebrow at his shirt. Who could wear something so….retarded was beyond her. "I'm fine."  
  
Raze frowned when Raven didn't shake his hand, yet didn't say a word about it. ~Now, who in their right mind wouldn't shake a person's hand when they met? And what's with the attitude? Is she sure she's alright? Maybe it's the wings that are caushing her to be cranky.~  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"I'm glad to say it." Raven responded before the words were out of Raze's mouth.  
  
"So….where are you headed, Raven?" Raze carefully sculpted his voice so it sounded like normal curiosity. It wasn't everyday that a Sayjin met someone with black wings coming out of their shoulders.  
  
"Downstairs. I'm a guest of Bulma."  
  
"Really?" Raze's interest was piqued now. "I'll join you. I happen to be a guest of Bulma's as well." ~not to mention her long-lost son she just found out about.~  
  
Raven gazed at Raze, as if trying to see if he was telling the truth, and finally, gave a brief nod. She took a hold of Raze's arm, as she'd been shown were proper manners when dealing with those in the mortal realm, and looked toward the hallway.  
  
"Go ahead. You may escort me."  
  
Raze raised his eyebrow, and stared. ~Escort her? Wha-ME?! Who is this woman? That shirt shows off more cleavage than I've seen since….well…since ever. And I….oh, boy….I can't. I've got to say no. I've got to.~ His throat tightened, and a small blush appeared on his face. He opened his mouth, yet, he could only make wordless sounds.  
  
Raven giggled, and with that, Raze frowned. He glared, and huffed, feeling rather foolish. And hurt-no one had ever laughed at him before! What was he going to do? Finally, he settled his gaze on Raven, and silently looked her over, as if trying to appraise her.  
  
"I guess I'll have to. After all, it's not everyday I see a beautiful woman make a fool of herself." He said harshly, without thinking about it.  
  
Raven blinked, and looked at him with shock. "What did you say?" She asked, tightly controlling her voice. ~Did he just say that I was making a fool of myself? He had better not-I'll kick his ass. NO ONE talks to the Daughter of Pluto and Hades like that!~  
  
Raze snorted, somewhat pleased to see that he'd gotten a reaction out of her. "We're going to be late. I don't want to keep Bulm-mo-a waiting, do you? It's rude." He stated, ignoring her question, and frowning. He felt his stomach growl, but he could have sworn the low noise didn't come from there. ~Maybe I'm just hungry. Yeah…. breakfast sounds good.~  
  
Raven shook her head, and gave Raze a smile that looked oddly like a shark's smile, and nudged him along. "No, I don't want to keep anyone waiting; sometimes, however, it can't be avoided." Her voice was smooth, and slick. ~Oh…I'm going to get you, boy. Just you wait. I'll get you good. How could anyone have the audacity to insult ME! The daughter of gods!~  
  
Raze nodded, and shot a Vegeta-like smirk at Raven. He had her properly mollified-now, maybe he'd actually be able to eat his food.  
  
Piccalo grunted and looked up at the sky. Then, down at earth. He sighed. "Great. I couldn't help with Ryo-thanks Dendi!-and now, I have to wait, thanks be to the Council of Kai's. I hate not doing something."  
  
Sighing again at his outburst, the normally quiet Namek sat cross- legged, and began to meditate. A dark frown crossed his normally impassive face, as dark thoughts echoed in his head. ~What is it that the Kai's are forbidding me to act on; to speak on? Why did they arrange for Dendi to step down from guardianship? And why are they allowing Shenlong to keep his ability to grant two wishes? Does that mean that Dendi is still Guardian? Why are they keeping me in the dark?~  
  
Piccalo sat, determined to bring some level of peace to his mind.  
  
Mr. Popo watched the once-guardian talk to himself, and prepare to meditate. It was nice to know that old habits die hard-after all, talking to himself was a very Kami-like habit. The Old Piccalo didn't have that habit; at least, as far as Mr. Popo was concerned. Yet, Kami never once meditated that he could remember…. sensed trouble, yes. And disagreements with the Council of Kai's was common…. as a result, Kami had developed a very patient and slow life here.  
  
~I suppose some that still applies to Piccalo; he hasn't left, even though he knows places where he'd be welcome. He likes the quiet up here, yet sooner or later he'll find it restrictive. Kami never did because he could always take joy from the fact that the Old Piccalo didn't deal with that restriction. Kami was like that; he could always find the good in any situation. We need that now….Piccalo is the only one who can find it; Dendi is much too young-and the rest are far too…impulsive for the Council's tastes. Well, except for King Kai-but he's always been an oddball. ~ But, Mr. Popo couldn't help but feel every bit as chafed as Piccalo did. He didn't want to just watch the world go by; although it had suited his needs and his need for peace that his far-off people had never understood; working for the Council of Kai's was definitely not what he had in mind as a young man. ~Of course, neither was guarding Earth's Guardian. I wonder…should I tell that he knows more than he should? The Council guards it's secrets very closely; yet for some reason, they've always treated Earth carefully….the Council probably told Piccalo more than they would've told any other guardian.~  
  
Bulma looked at Pan from over her shoulder, and gave a bright, cheerful smile. Then, her attention turned back to the eggs she was making over the stove. "Over-easy?" she asked, absentmindly.  
  
Pan nodded, then realized that Bulma couldn't hear her. "Sure. I'd like that." She said, tapping her foot, wondering when she'd get another chance to talk to Bulma. ~or the rest of my family.~ Pan frowned, and looked up. "You haven't seen my dad, mom, or Grandpa and Grandma, lately, have you?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, dear, sorry. The only grandfather of yours I've seen lately was in that horrible movie a few months back-Vegeta insisted I see it so I could better appreciate his time in the Gravity Chamber." Bulma's voice held a bitter, yet appreciative tone that Pan frown and shake her head.  
  
"It sounds like Vegeta enjoyed himself."  
  
"Nope; not a chance at that." Bulma looked up, her face distressing. "I remember gushing about how Hercule had saved the world."  
  
Pan felt her face pull into a grin. But, surpisingly, Bulma didn't laugh as she normally would have. Pan tried to not let that show how much she was worried. Maybe, if she reminded Bulma of happier times, it'd be easier to talk to her. "That must have pissed him off."  
  
Bulma nodded, and looked up. "Did you want ten or twenty?"  
  
"Um……I'll take fifteen-I'm trying to lose weight."  
  
"You're a Sayjin. You can't lose weight."  
  
"I'm not that hungry." Pan said, and then blushed under Bulma's stare. Pan raised her eyebrows and met Bulma's eyes as Bulma looked at her, with a poignant, impenetrable look on her face.  
  
Just then, an eager voice came from the stairs. "*FIFTEEN EGGS*? That's a lot-are you sure you'll be able to eat that much?"  
  
"Good morning, Raze." Bulma said, her voice quiet. "Raven." She said, nodding only once before turning back to the eggs.  
  
"Raze? And you're Raven?" Pan asked, looking at the two of them, her voice disbelieving for a moment. Raze was in a shirt that Pan had given Trunks years ago-in fact, he told her that it'd gotten ruined while sparring with Vegeta. ~It looks brand-new still…..ooooohhhh. I can't believe that the little snit lied to me!~  
  
"Yes, I'm Raven." The black-winged beauty gave a brilliant smile, while digging her nails in into Raze's arm. ~What's going on? I'm using my full strength! His arm should be broken by now!~  
  
Raze nodded, ignoring Raven's nails. ~She must be nervous-if she gave my arm one good pull it' probably yank right out.~  
  
"Pan. Gohan's daughter. I'm pleased to meet you." Pan gave them a charming smile that mirrored Raven's ealier. ~When I next see Trunks I'm going to kill him. I don't care what Vegeta says.~  
  
"Raze, Raven, Pan is the grand-daughter of Goku; one of Vegeta's oldest and most dearest friends." Bulma said, her voice sounding animated, yet her body language was still focused on the eggs.  
  
Pan frowned, but nodded. ~She sounds worried….I wonder if there's anything I can do to help.~  
  
Raven cast a small look at Bulma, and blinked. "You're making food?" she asked, suddenly feeling a little out of place.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes." She said, her voice humble.  
  
Raze grinned. "I'm glad about that. Listen; if you can make Pan fifteen eggs-can you make me something to eat as well? I'm not much of a cook, and I'm very hungry."  
  
"I'll make my own food, Bulma. Or help you make Raze's." Pan offtered.  
  
"Food is the nourishment of the soul. I'd like some as well, if you can." ~What are eggs? I don't think I've ever had them…they'd better not be trying to poison me.~  
  
Pan grinned, while Bulma just nodded. "Don't worry about not being able to make any good food, Raze. Most Sayjin's don't know how."  
  
"Say-jin?" He asked, confused. ~That's the second time I've heard that….I wonder what it means…~  
  
Bulma nodded. "You did say Vegeta was your father, correct?"  
  
"E…yeah…."  
  
"Then you are Sayjin. You and Pan both should be able to eat as much as you want without gaining anything."  
  
"But, Bulma-it's a curse, really! You're much better off being human." Pan said, trying to reanimate an old joke that all the women she'd known in her life had made.  
  
Raven blinked, and shook her head. ~Isn't anyone going to ask me what I want to eat?~  
  
Raze scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Let me know when. I'll be exploring."  
  
Bulma paled, but nodded.  
  
"Don't break anything or Vegeta'll have your head." Pan offered.  
  
"Thanks." Raze gave a goofy grin, and headed off to the main entrance of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Bulma, didn't you find anything odd?"  
  
"No. I was cooking."  
  
"But, Bul-"  
  
"I was cooking, Pan."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Raven cleared her throat. "I would like something to eat, as well as Raze."  
  
"Just one moment, please." Bulma said, giving the black-haired girl a gentle smile. "I have to finish cooking something first."  
  
Pan gritted her teeth and raised her hands in frustration. "I'm going to go train, Bulma. Let me know when you're ready to talk."  
  
Vegeta sighed and leaned against the rock. It was sturdy-but also rust-colored, and scary looking. Just a few feet away was his thinking spot- he did nothing but thought there. When Kackerrot had defeated Cell, that's where he had stood for many months. Until his son had made him think about what he was bringing home with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta groaned, and shook his head. He sat up, and a dark crease crossed his forehead. Then, a puzzled look overcame his face. He sighed, and shook Bulma.  
  
"Wha-(yawn)-at is it, Vegeta?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"That boy is awake."  
  
Bulma frowned at Vegeta's use of 'boy' but listened intently. Trunks, staying as quiet as a mouse, cocked his head to one side, as if trying to understand what was going on. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Sit up." It was a command.  
  
"Vegeta-I'm tired. Let me sleep."  
  
"Trunks is awake."  
  
"You go put him to sleep then."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Please, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta fell silent, and soon, Bulma was fast asleep again, curled up in her little ball, a content smile on her face. Vegeta stared at her for a while, then brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Brat." He muttered, a small smirk crossing his face. Then, he looked up and at Trunks.  
  
"You heard your mother-go back to sleep."  
  
Trunks shook his head, his lavender hair unruly, and crawled over to his father. Crawling over Vegeta's legs, and settling on his stomach, Trunks made a small fist, and hit Vegeta in the side.  
  
Vegeta growled, but held his temper. He'd sworn never to hit his son. Bulma would skin him alive-and then dissect him. ~And knowing humans, I'd say that's not a threat, but a promise. Hee. He'll be a strong fighter, my son.~ Still, though, he frowned at Trunks. He needed disapline.  
  
"No." He said, firmly.  
  
"No Go!!!" Trunks said, laying on his stomach, his face determined.  
  
"Brat-I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"No Go!"  
  
Vegeta growled, and picked up Trunks, who immediately began to kick. "I can't believe that woman insisted on teaching you words."  
  
"No Go!"  
  
"I'm putting you to bed."  
  
"No Go!! Back Mad."  
  
Vegeta stopped. "What?" ~He's not making sense.~  
  
"Go. Back. Mad. YOU." Trunks's face was mad, and it started to swell.Vegeta, recognizing the signs of a temper tantrum when he saw one, quickly moved down the stairs to the living room. He shook his head, trying to think of a way to put off this tantrum. ~I'm going to handle this. I can handle this. It's just a child. I'm a grown warrior. It can't be that hard. Bulma does it~ Trunks started to cry.  
  
He sighed. Trunks's crying was getting on his nerves. He tried offering food, and water, but the demi-Sayjin refused, saying only, "No Go!"  
  
That's when his eye caught sight of the time. It was five forty-five am. He blinked, and growled. ~This is when I've been getting up to train.~ Yet, Vegeta knew it was more than that. Today, he would have been gone all day- he was going to his thinking spot. So, why was Trunks crying and throwing a tantrum? ~I should be lucky he's not throwing ki blasts.~  
  
"No Go!! Back Mad!!!! No Go!!!"  
  
But, what caught his attention even more was that Trunks was repeating the same thing Bulma had said a few days ago-only nicer. ~It's probably a good thing that he doesn't understand half of what she said. I don't think being chastised by my son is any better than being chastised by my wife.~  
  
"No, I'm not leaving today." He said, quietly. Shaking his head, he gave his son a rueful smile. "And it's all your fault."  
  
Trunks blinked, and soon, a large grin split his face in two. He had stopped crying. "stay?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"Stay." Vegeta said, nodding.  
  
Trunks nodded, and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Vegeta leaded against the rock now, though, he frowned. ~Who caused that indentation? Jake's right in saying it wasn't a meteor; I can already tell it's not a landing pod. NO landing pod for one. And Kakerrot hasn't been seen or heard from since that fight with Ryo when Piccalo ran off. Cowardly Namek. I thought he had more guts than that that; to leave us in the middle of a fight…grrrr. Eric wasn't too pleased either-especially since he wasn't able to get his wife back. I wonder if Adrianna did cause this-no; It'd be Aria now.~ Then, Vegeta frowned. "I can't stay here."  
  
Jason followed his Chibi's trial, and waited. Chibi was throwing rocks at a pool of water, his chi flaring with each throw, causing the fish to think food was overhead; they were splashing up on shore by the dozen.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't mind Vegeta; he's just like that."  
  
Chibi Jason looked at Big Jason, and snorted. "I'm not mad at Vegeta- I'm mad at you. Now Go away, and leave me alone."  
  
"I can't. You're my brother. It'd be wrong."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be wrong, brother." Chibi Jason spat, then took off, flying, hot tears coming from his eyes.  
  
Big Jason sighed. 


End file.
